Unexpected
by Another Red Rose
Summary: Sam imprints on Bella. He is so angry he goes AWOL. Comes back and tries his best to fight the imprint; he hates it. Tries to even contain it, hides it from his pack brothers especially seeing the ever growing love blossom Jacob and Bella.
1. Chapter One: Unwanted Imprint

A/N: Hey everyone! This story is about Sam, Bella and Jacob. Sam imprinted on Bella. Hope you like it! Till next time! ;) A.R.R

**SAM/BELLA/JACOB**

**Summary:** Sam imprints on Bella. He is so angry he goes AWOL. Sam comes back and tries his best to fight the imprint; he abhors and detests it to the fullest. Tries to even contain it, hides it from his pack brothers especially seeing the ever growing love blossom between Jacob and Bella. Though he is in immense pain, he will fight the imprint till he can no longer do so.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

**Unexpected Imprint**

Bella lay in a heap on the floor, such a display of pathetic, that thoughts of leaving her there consumed within herself cascaded through Sam's mind. He didn't know how long he stood there contemplating such thoughts in his head. He wondered why the future Alpha even wanted this messed up pile of flesh and bones in his life. He sighed and picked up her shivering body and ran her home to the Swan residence.

Sam knew what he had to do. _The 'right' thing_. Bring her home to her father. So he did just that. He just hoped that this pathetic excuse for a human would never grace his presence again. Who was he kidding really?

_He just fucking imprinted on the girl! Fuck!_

He walked slowly towards the Swan residence, police cars scattered throughout the drive way and road. Search party for the shrivelled up body in his arms. Eyes locked on the body that he held in his arms, bodies began to run towards them, worry and relief etched in every pair of eyes that now stood around them.

"My god! You found her!" Chief Swan whispered to him gratefully, offering his arms out to take his daughter into his arms, a sigh of relief leaving both our mouths, but in different meaning.

Sam followed the brown haired man carefully watching to see if he needed any help, but he already knew that the man would not be leaving his daughters side so easily now that he had her back again.

"I owe you my life…" the Chief said to him, not even glancing his way, too absorbed in his daughter, checking her over for any injuries as such.

"No you owe me nothing" I said in a straight forward voice, wishing I could be gone already. I didn't want to be spending time chasing around silly teenage girls who purposely put their life in danger over and over again.

"At least can you tell me your name?" he asked with hope, now earning him a glance in his direction, with a look of utter pride and joy for what lay in his arms.

Sam knew that the Chief would be even more grateful that his daughter was alive and safe. Though he had no idea that she was mixing with leeches that would have literally drained the life out of her.

He was curious to the change of plans. Jake had been very adamant that the change would happen after she graduated from high school, and the year wasn't over yet.

Definitely a weird change of events alright.

* * *

><p>The man absolutely loathed the leech loving girl, while the wolf couldn't wait to be with her once again.<p>

_Why the fuck did it have to be this one in particular. A fucking pale face at that? Fuck! Could things go any more wrong with this?_

He gritted his teeth and tore at the pant that was shelving his body. He needed to run, and run it hard. He wrapped his pants around his ankle and tore off towards Canada. That would be far enough to escape for a little while right?

Embry had calm and collected Emily, the best chef in their neck of woods.

Paul had fun and daring Leah to enjoy his life with, perfect to balance him out.

Jared had caring and loving Kim, who catered to everything he ever need in his life, something he never had from any of his family members; she enveloped him with everything he had missed out on in his life.

Jacob even had Bella, which he had no idea why he would be even infatuated with such a leech loving, Klutz that couldn't even walk on a straight flat surface without falling and breaking something. Why would he even want to _steal_ that mess away from a devoted and kind loving boy as Jacob Black, the real Alpha of the pack?

_Boss? _Jared asked him with surprise.

_What's going on Sam?_ Paul asked him with as much surprise at Jared.

_What's with the thoughts?_ Jared inquired in surprise, never seeing their Alpha to act in such ways.

_You're not meant to be scheduled for patrol yet…?_ Paul asked with confusion.

_Where you off too?_ Jared asked him with concern, seeing the trees breeze past them in a flash, like he was right beside him.

_Leave me alone!_ He barked the order, and he heard the other two whimper with concern for him as they disconnected links with him. This was not something he wanted to share with anyone right now. No one could change what had started.

_Jared I leave you in charge till I come back!_ He barked again and then silence in his head. He was alone at last to torture himself about the stupidity of his bad luck!

* * *

><p>AN: Hey again guys! I know I have opened up so many stories, but I just wanted to start them all and get the ball rolling. Anyhow, if you like this FF, I would love to hear it. Till next time! ;)


	2. LOOKING FOR BETA

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**This is not a chapter.**_

_**SORRY!**_

_**But I am looking for a beta for all my stories.**_

_**Inbox me if you want and tell me why you would love to beta my work.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time! ;)**_

_**Another Red Rose**_


	3. Chapter Two: Jacob and Bella

A/N: so here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it!

Just in the name of time frame. This chapter is six months after Sam had gone AWOL. The Elders and the pack had thought Sam would be back by now, but still they haven't heard anything from him since the day he left. Jake and Bella start dating and have been together for over four months now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**JACOB AND BELLA**

_[Six months later]_

Jacob kissed Bella with all the passion he could muster, and he was proud to say that she kissed him with the same intensity as he had kissed her. Life could not get any better than this. _Pure bliss and sunshine on a cloudy day!_ He laughed at himself as he tried to remember where he had heard those words before.

"Hey what'cha laughing at?" he heard the sweet voice of his beloved girlfriend ask him with amusement, bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at her and once again brought her lips to his, biting her lip, which she gladly moaned into.

"Oh just thinking about you that's all" he said with such pride and love in his voice, not embarrass that he had been caught out again.

"And what exactly was that?" she smiled proudly back at him, laughing with amusement at him and his antics.

"Oh just how lucky I am to have you as my girl!" _finally!_ He beamed even more proudly, wrapping his arms around her again. _ He couldn't believe the day when she had finally agreed to go out with him! His life was PERFECT!_

"Jacob!" he heard his father call out to them, knowing that he was with Bella all this time.

"Coming" he yelled back to his father, and stood up, pulling Bella to stand with him as well, kissing her once last time.

"Come on, we better go see what he wants" he said with regret, a sad sigh coming from his lips, as they walked hand in hand towards the small shack that he called home.

"Hey Pop" he greeted his father happily, swinging his arms with Bella's smiling at each other with deep love going through their eyes.

"Sam has gone AWOL for way too long now…" his father resigned to him softly, shaking his head in wonderment of what could have cause their Alpha to have fled from protecting his people. Disappointed that he had left his pack without an Alpha to lead.

"What?" Bella and Jacob asked at the same time, causing his father to smile briefly at how connect they were even more now that they were officially together… _finally!_ Everyone was delighted with the union._ How had he not notice Sam's presence missing? WTF?_

"He left Jared in command, which just won't do, even though I KNOW he would do a top as job about it, BUT you are the rightful Alpha of the pack, and I want you to stand up and take heed of the role now Jake. Sam has been gone for such a long time now" he felt his father's eyes bore into him, trying to see what his reaction was, and he was totally surprised that this was being put on him all over again. He never wanted any of this, and he doesn't want it now.

"I don't know Dad. I'm going to have to think hard about this. Because I know Sam won't be too impressed if he comes back and sees his position had been filled and taken over. I don't want to do that to him. He has done well with the pack so far, and I really don't want the job" he said with such honesty, that his father shook his head and sighed, rolling away back into his house, wanting to hide the disappointment that he knew his dad would indeed be feeling towards his only son.

* * *

><p>"Like WOW Jake" Bella followed him towards the beach. She knew without a doubt that he didn't want any part of being a werewolf and the life it held along with it, and now that he was being told he had to assume the lead role of the pack, and become Alpha.<p>

She watched as he shook his head in disbelief, knowing what thoughts would be gracing his mind right about now. He hated having all the responsibility of others on his shoulders, their expectations and all the rest.

"Bella" he huffed, pushing her against a tree, kissing her hard on the lips with such lust filled eyes. Eyes that she knew belong to his wolf now. Taking over with all the frustrations that normal happy Jacob really didn't want to deal with.

"Jacob?" she moaned into his lips, loving the feel of his body pressed against hers, his breath, lips and hands all over her body._ How could she ever have almost traded all this for a cold hard granite shell?_

He moaned back at the sound of his name being called out in the same breathy tone as his, lust filling his eyes even more, almost consuming him whole.

"I need you right now" he gruff at her eagerly, pushing himself a little harder against her so she could feel the truth in his words. Kissing her again with all that he could, breaking the kiss when they needed the much needed breath between them.

Heads touching each other as they slowly listened to each other's breaths expel from their bodies.

"Not like this Jacob" she whispered to him, shaking his head and ridding himself of his wolf. His dark chocolate eyes once again locking eyes with hers.

"Sorry Bells, I got a little carried away…" he said with utter embarrassment and began to pull away from her. Unwrapping the legs, he knew his wolf had wrapped in his heated passion. Wanting her so fully that he would have taken her here and now, had she not stopped him. Had he not truly loved her with all his heart and soul, his wolf would never have betrayed them both.

She grabbed his arms, and pulled him back to her before he could get further away from her.

"I said not like this Jacob. Not that I didn't want you as bad as you want me" she said in a sultry voice that made him smile like a Cheshire cat, his wolf wanting to crawl his way out of the backdrop and take control again. She was glad that he had a lot of self-control _for now_. She had no clue how long he could keep his wolf at bay, both knowing he wanted to claim her once and for all, just as much as the man did as well.

He groaned again, as he fought the internal battle inside himself, and grabbed her hands and continued to walk towards the beach.

A black wolf almost tearing towards them, being intercepted by two slightly smaller wolves, pushing him away from the two deeply in love couple.

One thought echoing through three wolf minds and bouncing through endless forestation: _she is mine…_

* * *

><p>AN: so I hope you all liked it. Well Sam is back? Or is he? Rather temperamental isn't he? Till next time! ;)


	4. Chapter Three: Complicated Situations

A/N: Hey everyone. So I was asked these three questions a lot in various ways: How long before Bella had gotten with Jacob before Edward had left? How long had Edward been gone since Bella hooked up with Jacob? How long she had been with Jacob before Sam came back.

Sam had found Bella in the woods, and run off straight after he had dropped her off at her dad's house. It had taken Bella two months to get over Edward before she realised she never loved Edward like the way she was falling for Jacob her sun. Bella and Jacob has been dating or the last four months. So all up Sam had been gone six months so far. We'll see what happens with this chapter. Till next time! ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Unexpected**

**Chapter Three: Complicated Situations**

Sam had fought his Beta and third in command in such a feral way that all three boys were going to be taking a long break from patrols for a while.

Both Paul and Jared knew that it was nothing against them, and that Sam had given himself up to his wolf completely, and had no way of letting go of his anger any time soon.

They also knew that everyone had been so worried about him, that they knew that the Little Alpha was going to be issuing an order for him to shimmer back to human very soon.

'_WHAT?' _Sam growled angrily at them, as if they hadn't witness the love feast going on between his imprint and their little Alpha.

'_Fuck!'_ Paul thought

'_Oh shit!'_ Jared growled with annoyance.

They hadn't meant to let their best friend know that his title had been stripped off him while he had gone AWOL for six months, also adding to his imprint being heavily in love with his replacement.

They heard another feral growl as Sam charged at the both of them again.

They didn't want to hurt their best friend again. It had taken almost two weeks to be completely healed the last time they had to tame him.

'_Sam!' _Jacob Alpha commanded the feral black wolf, whose teeth were bared over his wolf lips.

They all whimpered with the command, and laid down in obedience to their former Alpha being reprimanded.

'_I order you to shimmer back to human and go see your Ma!'_ Jacob ordered their former Alpha.

'_Fuck you Jacob!'_ Sam yelled back at him and tried his best to fight the command, but it was a very hard thing to overcome.

'_Shimmer NOW Samuel!_' Jacob barked at him, as Sam charged at him with anger. Paul and Jared did their best to butt heads with him, instincts taking over as they inadvertently went to protect their Alpha. Best friend or not; they took Sam down.

'_Sorry Sam'_ they both whimpered, as they took bites out of their best friend and broke his bones that they knew would heal in the next week.

'_Go home NOW and clean up!' _he ordered all three of them, knowing that they would be out of action for a whole entire week to heal again.

'_Paul, tell Embry and Quill to take over both yours and Jared's shifts for the week till you three heal'_ he told him gently, knowing how torn they all were of having to fight their best friend.

Jacob wondered what it would have been like, had he been put in that position. He knew his friend would take him down as well to protect their Alpha from danger of sorts. He sighed in dismay, as he knew his pack was split in the middle out of loyalty and such.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Jacob heard the two shimmers of his best friends.<p>

'_Hey bro'_ they both greeted him, showing him images of what they had seen and taken place twenty minutes ago with their pack brothers, both looking so grim at the uncontrollable situation, both glad that they weren't part of it as such.

'_Yeah I'm glad for the both of you as well' he agreed sadly at the impossible situation._

_Was there a way that Bella could actually break the imprint and let Sam go? He wondered to himself. He and Bella were going so well with each other; it had seemed HE was the one who had imprinted on her. It felt so right being with her that he had to question if it were possible, but what about the spirits choosing Sam to imprint on her?_

"_Only time will tell what will happen" Embry told them grimly as they all ran to separate parts of the La Push Reservation to patrol._

"_Yeah"_ Jacob agreed with him, sighing as they all separated and went on their designated routes to patrol.

'I wonder how Leah will feel, now that Sam is back, but has imprinted on Bella' Quill absentmindedly thought.

Two whimpers were heard as they all realised how even more horrible life would become now that Leah had phased over being angry when she had heard that Sam had gone AWOL on the entire tribe, and more so, on her.

'_Shit is going to hit the fans'_ Embry thought to himself, and two grunts came in unison to agree with his him.

'_you got that right' Jacob thought back in response, and they all groaned again._

"_Yup. It's going to be the shit house for us all that Leah will be able to shimmer into wolf and 'share' her thoughts with us again" _Quill agreed solemly, and tried to focus on his task at hand.

They heard two ripples, meaning that two other wolves had unexpectedly turned.

_SHIT!_ We all thought in unison, as we headed towards the whimpering sounds.

_SHIT was the only way to describe it as we heard the faint disturbance in the two new wolves._

* * *

><p><em>AN: so now we have a angry feral wolf- Sam. Two new young pups- Colin and Brady. An angry she-wolf Leah. SO what did you all think?  
><em>


	5. Chapter Four:New Wolves and Old Vampires

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating since February, but I have been busy with college and life in general. Expect my stories to be updated here and there. I had such a lovely email from so many people that I thought it was just right to search my folders to check if there was a story written or not, and to my gladness, it was half written. So here is the next chapter, abit longer than the other chapters! Hope you all enjoy it! Till next time. ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Unexpected**

**Chapter Four: New Wolves and Old Vampires **

"_What the hell is happening to us?" a young voice quivered with fright._

"_I dunno bro, but this shit is scaring the fuck out of me" the other young voice whimpered in response._

"_Calm down boys" Embry said in a calm and collected voice, not wanting to scare the boys._

"_All will be explained as soon as Quill and I get there" Jacob said in a voice that matched Embry's_

"_Wow! They're only what? Twelve?" Quill asked in shock as they saw exactly what Embry was looking at._

"_Damn!" Jacob said in a quiet voice, not believing that another two boys had joined their pack._

"_We're thirteen" the two boys said together._

"_What the fuck happened to us?" one of the boys asked Embry._

"_We are shape shifters. We can turn into Wolves" Jacob said, walking slowly towards Embry and the two young pups._

"_Why can we turn into wolves?" the other boy asked._

"_We can turn into wolves because our enemies are close and we need to be able to protect our tribe by turning into one" Quill explained to them, and Embry and Jacob nodded their heads._

"_I am Jacob Black; the Alpha of the pack. That means that I am head of the pack, and will delegate responsibilities so we can take care of our tribe. Do you understand?" Jacob said in a gentle voice, hoping that everything would be fine with the boys._

_They both nodded._

"_What are your names boys?" Embry asked the two young pups._

"_Colin Littlefoot" said one with confidence in his voice. No hint of the scared little boy that he was a moment ago._

"_I am Brady" said the other in a more even voice than the one he had spoken in before_

"_I am Embry Call" he nodded his head._

"_Quill Ateara" he smiled a toothy grin, which Jacob looked at him eyeing, and Quill pushed his lips back over his teeth._

"_Welcome to the pack boys!" the three older wolves said in unison._

"_You will have to come with me now boys, so you can meet with the Elders and the other wolves" Jacob told the two boys, who nodded their heads and trotted back off._

"_How do we turn back to human?" Colin asked flanking Jacob on the left, while Brady flanked his right._

"_Just think human thoughts, usually that does the trick" Embry told the boys, and they began to think human thoughts._

_Colin couldn't wait to eat that mars bar he had been saving since morning, and he shimmer back into human. _

"That was easy" Colin said with pride, and then realised his predicament

"Shit I am naked!" he said with such embarrassment, and Jacob threw the two boys pants.

Brady was thinking about his Aunt Ruth's' chicken soup that she had made a week ago.

He put on his shorts, and the three of them walked the easy strides to the Black residence.

"Hey Dad" Jacob called out to his father, and the elder Black appeared in no time, worry on etched through his face.

"Jake, what's up S…? Oh hello boys" Billy Black greeted the two boys with a smile.

"Hello Sir" they said in unison.

"So we have some new additions" Embry stated to the elder Black.

"So I can see" he nodded his head, not showing his true feelings that ran through his body like he felt something was on the rise. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he eyed the three elder boys, in meaning that they would talk after.

They nodded in agreement, unbeknownst to the younger wolves what had just surpassed between the four of them.

"You have questions?" Billy stated to the young boys, and they nodded their heads in agreement, and followed Billy's wheelchair into the small cramped living room.

* * *

><p>Bella drove her truck towards La Push, singing along with her radio, so happy about ending her hard day in the confines of her beau arms. She sighed happily as she turned the volume louder as her favourite song streamed through her stereo system that Jacob had installed in her car a week ago, she was so grateful for his thoughtfulness.<p>

She felt her car start to jolt, which she thought was very weird because Jacob had always made sure that her car was always finely tuned every time he saw her, making sure that she was always safe behind the wheel in whatever circumstance would come her way. She suspected that he wanted to make sure that she always had wheels in order to see him whenever she felt like it.

The car stopped to a crawl as she cursed loudly and hit her steering wheel with utter annoyance. Her day had just gotten worse, and she frowned as she realised that she had forgotten her mobile phone at work. She through another round of curses as she realised that the sun was setting and it would be dark outside soon.

She just hoped that Jacob would clue in on her missing presence. Usually she would arrive there forty minutes after work finished, no earlier or later than that. She threw her car door open roughly, as she jumped out of her cab, and opened the lever that would let her open the hood of the car that held her engine.

Smoke filled the air, as another round of curses fell through her lips. Why hadn't she asked Jacob to teach her how to fix cars so she wouldn't be stuck like this?

She felt the eerie feeling that eyes were watching her, and she shiver slight, as if the sun had disappeared and had brought on the winter days. She looked around nervously, wishing she hadn't watched Halloween with Jacob the other night. She half expected Jason to pop out of the shadows and pull a knife to her neck any moment now.

'_Come on Bella!'_ she scowled herself, she wasn't going to start all this shit now was she?

She huffed again and shut the hood of the car angrily, slamming her car door right after she had grabbed her backpack and slipped it behind her.

Another shiver ran over her as she pushed her feet to go even faster, almost running now, she began to speed up, hoping that she wouldn't trip and fall on anything, willing her body parts to comply with her, her nerves getting the best of her again.

"Hello Bella" she heard a snicker behind her call out to her calmly.

_OMG!_ She thought as panic rose in her, but she knew fear would only make him want her even more.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked her with a laugh, throwing his head back to show how much he thought the question was funny.

She just stared back at him, surprised that he was there at all.

"What do you want?" she masked how scared she truly felt, and felt pride that she had mastered it.

"My, my, aren't we very catty today? No rounds of politeness between friends?" he smiled at her, licking his lips like he was about to eat the most tender meal.

"Edward won't be very happy to know that you are here" she stated to him evenly, pushing her emotions to convey annoyance instead of fear.

_All she really wanted to do was get to the Black residence and be engulfed in Jacobs arms._

"I've already been to the manor" he stated to her, clicking his tongue to show that he knew they hadn't been around in a long time.

"They'll be back soon" she blinked her eyes at him, knowing that this wasn't going to end well at all.

"I am feeling rather hungry" he smiled his toothy grin at her, smiling as he began to walk towards her in human speed.

"Well I suggest you bring yourself far away before the Cullen's make a bonfire out of you" she stood her ground, not wanting to show the fear that was very evident in her now.

"Oh, come now Bella. You know I don't toy with my food. I am glad that you are strong and healthy. The more tasty you will be" he grinned at her, flying towards her in vampires speed, and she closed her eyes, waiting for her demise.


	6. Chapter Five: Unlikely Hero

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not having updated for a while, just loss some of that zest for this story.

N: This is a very dark Sam: this is what happens when Man and Wolf cannot come to an agreement with something, they go feral until they can become one again. The Wolf wants his mate, and the Man rejects her, wants nothing to do with her.

Well here is chapter five. All mistakes btw are my own, still no beta. But that's okay right? Well on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter Five: Unlikely Hero**

**Sam Uley POV**

I watched the scene unfold before me, wondering if I should intervene or let her demise end this horrid feeling that is so unsettled inside me: Man vs. Wolf.

The wolf inside of me growled at the audacity of the man considering the life of it's mate as their mutual enemy has his way with her right in front of them. The Wolf was tearing at my insides, crawling at my skin so it could go and protect its mate, but I was fighting him toe to toe.

The Wolf leapt towards the dreadlocked man, tearing off his right arm before he could lay his cold dead hands on its mate, flinging it aimlessly to the side, letting it fall amongst the tall grass.

A deep primal growl of elation erupted from the beast, in a minor feat of victory.

"How dare you interfere with my feast you retch Mutt!" the dreadlocks spat the words out, as the wolf took an angry step towards him, daring to speak about its Mate in that way.

It let out a horrible roar that made the girl run for her truck, stumbling a couple of times before she was able to throw the door open and slam it fast behind her, trying desperately to start her car once again.

"Come on! Come on! Don't fail me now! Please" she begged her beat up red truck over and over again. It was really pathetic really, to see such a sign of weakness.

"Stupid Mutt wants a chew toy instead? Well you can have her after I have finished with her" Dreadlock went for the Wolf's mate again, and another body part was torn off and thrown into the tall grass.

"Wow you have a mouth on you don't you?" the Dreadlock had the nerve to say.

"Just let me have a taste of her, she smells quite divine" he snickered at the black wolf.

Another growl erupted from the beast as it sped off to finish its enemy, he let out a howl of accomplishment, which cause a round of other wolf howls to erupt around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I looked on as the beast tore apart my attacker, and I was very fortunate that my silly old truck came to life at that moment, and I sped off towards La Push, and into the safety of my beloved Jake.

I was glad to see the familiar houses that would bring me closer to the Blacks residence, and quickly jumped out before the car had even slowed to a stop, which may I add was a hard feat for a clumsy person such as myself to do.

"Jake… OMG… Jake!" I screamed out his name.

The front door was thrust open, and Billy rolled himself towards me.

"Bella?" he asked me with concern, and I ran into his arm, crying uncontrollably at what almost happened.

I was very fortunate as he let me climb on to his lap, as he wheel us back inside the house, letting me cry until I had no more tears to cry.

"What happened sweetie?" he tried again, waiting patiently for me to tell me what had happened to me.

"I… he… black wolf… Laurent" I stuttered into his chest, and he hushed me again, trying his best to comfort me.

"Jake?" I asked meekly, feeling suddenly tired and sleepy.

"He should be back soon" he reassured me, and led me to his room.

"Why don't you have a little sleep before Jake gets here, and dinner will be ready" he told me gently, and I hoped off his lap when he had stopped next to Jakes bed.

"Thanks Billy" I murmured before I fell into a deep tired sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

We had arrived at 'the scene of the crime' as Quill called it, and found the blood, gore, clothes and body parts all over the tall grass.

"_Ah Shit… looks like we missed all the fun" – Paul said in disappointment._

I looked at him and shook my head at his antics.

"_Shut it Paul" I growled at him._

I sniffed the air just like everyone else was.

_OMG BELLA!_

"_What the hell was she doing out here?" – Quill._

"_The question is: who did all this?"_ – _Jared._

I already knew who could have.

Only one other person could have done such a thing, and we all knew who it could be.

_SAM_! – Everyone

"_Sam did this" I stated to them all_, and everyone nodded their muzzles in agreement, all in deep thought about the whole situation.

"_Tire marks" Embry called out to us_, and we followed his voice.

"_So whose tire marks?" – Quill._

"_Bella" my mind screamed,_ and everyone gasped at this.

My girl was in trouble! Shit! I fled towards my house.

"_Clean this shit up and meet me at my house!" I alpha ordered everyone._

"_Alright Jake" – everyone_

I sped so fast towards my house, going as fast as I have ever gone. Got I hope nothing happened to her.

I was never so glad to see the top of my red wooden house, changing into my cut offs, I ran towards my house and flung the door open to my house.

"Dad, Bella!" I screamed loudly, and my father wheeled himself towards me, a look of concern all over his face.

I guess Bella had told him what had happened.

"Is she okay?"

"She's arrived here panicked, and crying. Talking about a black wolf and a man named Laurent"

"Is she injured in anyway?"

"She looked healthy as always, just shook up and cried herself to exhaustion. She's asleep on your bed"

"We heard a howl and we ran towards it, thinking that something must have been up with Sam, but what we saw was unbelievable"

"Is Sam okay?"

"He was nowhere in sight, so am amusing he is. He fled before we got there. But he tore apart the leech like it was nothing. There was blood, guts, and pieces of cloth everywhere. He really did a number on this leech"

My father nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm going to go check on Bella" I walked away, and stopped at my door, turning the handle gently, before slowly pushing open the door, so not to wake Bella up.

She lay in a peaceful slumber, and I gently picked up the blanket and lay next to her.

"Jake?" she mumbled softly, and I hushed her.

"Go back to sleep Babe. You've had a tough time" I cooed into her ear, as she made room for me, nestling into the comfort of my arms before falling back to sleep again.

I would have to thank Sam for saving her from that leech. I just hoped that she would be alright.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at my door half an hour later, and I reluctantly moved myself away from Bella, grateful that she hadn't woken up, and heard Jared say that they were all waiting in the living room for me with Billy.<p>

I closed the door softly, and walked towards the room full of wolves and my father.

"So what are we going to do?" Quill asked me bluntly, and I wasn't quite sure to be honest, but my pack needed me for guidance and direction, so I inhaled a deep breath before talking.

"As you are all aware, it was a great thing that Sam happened to be out there to protect Bella, but until she wakes up, we won't know the extent of what had happened. And even then I am not sure how traumatic this must all be for her. So we must all tread lightly on this" everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Furthermore, Sam's AWOL has gone on for long enough. We need to bring him in and calm him the fuck down. He can't just be running around in wolf form exposing us all to humans, and yes I am very aware that it was the same human I am currently dating"

"What if someone had stopped to see why Bella's truck had been parked at the side of the road? What then?"

"We are just very fortunate that this didn't happen. We need to be smart about this as well" "Sam won't come in willingly. It will be a forced effort, and I am sure no one else really wants to attack or force our brother into something he doesn't want to do. But he is at this moment, feral and very dangerous"

"Any thoughts on this"


	7. Chapter Six: Hard Decisions

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews, Fav's, alert's and PMS asking me questions about this story. Apologizes on not updating sooner, I have a clear idea where I want this story to go, but finding it a little hard to bring all those ideas down on to paper. So here is a hard long haul to chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter Six: Hard Decisions**

**Jake POV**

These were the moments that I really hated being the newly appointed Alpha, though I knew it was my birth right, I still wished it wasn't mine to deal with.

I seriously wished that I was back in my naive cloud nine world, where things were as they seem to be, and all the weirdness of the super natural world was all myths and legends.

I missed the days where I just had my boys by my side, fixing my old rabbit, and all I had to worry about was passing tenth grade.

The only thing that seemed to be worth all the trouble was finally having Bella as my girlfriend. We were happy as ever, going so very strong; I could imagine everything with her.

I knew that Sam wouldn't be able to hold his wolf for much longer, and I knew that he was going to be coming for Bella.

Realistically thinking, I knew that Bella belong to him. The imprinting bond must be triggering something inside of her, but she never showed signs of lacking anything. She was as she always seemed to be, happy and oblivious to the inner workings of her surroundings.

The knock at my bedroom door knocked me out of my thoughts, taking a whiff at the air; I knew it was Embry and Quill.

"Yeah come in guys" I called out to them, pushing myself into a sitting position.

"Hey Jake" Embry greeted me with his usual grin, followed by Quill.

"You coming outta this room any time soon" Quill as usual, direct and to the point.

"Yeah, was just waiting for Bells to finish from work so we can catch up" I looked around my room looking for some thongs I could wear.

"You mean – you're waiting for her to come over so you can '_get it on_'?" Quill joked, as Embry wacked him across the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Quill asked as he began to rub his head.

"For being a dumbass" I answered him, glad that Embry always had my back in all extremities.

I walked towards the kitchen, suddenly feeling very hungry.

"Oh good, we're kinda hungry too" Embry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. I was guessing his mom forgot to buy food again. I suppressed a groan for my friends benefit.

"Sure, sure; prop up a chair" I answered as I sifted through the fridge and cupboard, glad that Bella had made both a lasagne and spaghetti Bolognese yesterday.

I took out the lasagne, naturally stacking plates for all of us, while Embry poured us some drinks, and Quill set the table.

'Yup, Pop had us trained really well' I smirked to myself, as I heated up our lasagnes.

I heard the distinct sounds of the other wolves finishing up from their school, jobs and patrol.

"Chow?" Paul enquired as he pushed the door open and sat down next to Embry.

"Food?" Seth asked as he sat next to Quill, leaving only one chair for me.

"Anything to eat Jake?" Jared enquired as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

"We're soooo hungry" Colin and Brady said in unison, throwing their school bags towards the living room and standing next to the table.

"Guess you had to expect it" Embry said with a laugh.

Things were never going to be like the three musketeers anymore. We were a pack of shape shifter wolves that moved as a pack.

It was a real wonder how all of us could fit inside this tiny little kitchen!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

I could hear the pack inside the Black residence, and remember how they had all use to file into my house before it had all gone to the shits when I had imprinted on that leech loving wench. Now I guess she was a wolf loving wannabe Alpha.

The wolf growled its distaste for the new appointed Alpha. It was meant to be _**my**_ position. How quick my pack had chosen.

The wolves growling began to increase as the sound of our imprint's truck began to descend toward the Blacks house. It was getting harder and harder for us to be away from her. I found myself having to fall asleep at the tree line near her house lately.

Listening intently to make sure she was safe and sound. Trying to guess and envision exactly what she was doing by the sounds that were emanating from her house.

My wolf would settle when it could hear the sounds of her breathing, and I too would fall sound asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

– _Covert Operation Detection –_

_Yes Quill made up the name of our 'quest'._

'_You all know your positions' - Jake_

'_Sure do Jake' – Embry_

'_Come on Paul' – Jared_

I knew how much the both of them didn't want to do what we had spoken about last night to their best friend, but we all knew it had to be done. Paul had even requested he be Alpha ordered, along with Jared so they could do what we had planned.

'_Yeah Jare' be there in a few seconds – Paul_

'_Quill no busting around' – Jake_

'_I have my eye on the prize' – Quill_

'_Shut it Quill' – Paul_

'_Quill' – Embry warned him._

'_Okkkkaaaayyyy shesh' – Quill whined_

'_Everyone in positions' – Jake_

'_Yup' – Colin _

'_Sure' – Brady_

'_Let's roll' – Quill_

'_Let's get it over and done with' – Jared_

'_Shut it before I give you a pounding Quill' – Paul_

We moved with stealth and determination, making sure we brought our brother home without trouble or injury as we could.

Embry and Quill had found a sleeping Sam a week ago, asleep near my Bella's tree line. He was too close for comfort, and everyone agreed with his feral state; he really wasn't thinking straight and could harm Bella or Charlie or worse off – be seen by a human lurking around.

I could smell Sam's scent so clearly, it was everywhere, and my wolf was starting to kick up a frenzy, wanting to throw his scent around too, being territorial where its mate was concerned.

'_She's his rightful imprint' _Paul held his anger in, his wolf not wanting to overshadow his Alpha, even as much as the man really wanted to. It wanted to protect its leader whatever it cost the man.

I growled at the grey wolf, knowing that he was only protecting his best friend as the man, but the wolf would always be loyal to his Alpha.

'_I can see him' Embry_

Sam's black wolf was lying in the same spot as Embry and Quill had found him a few nights before, his black coat matted with mud and whatever else he had come in contact with lately. He reeked of a wet unclean dog, looking feral as he lay there snoring peacefully as a wolf could sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

My wolf heard a twig break; making it aware that it was no longer alone. Instincts told it to remain as still as it's sleeping form, ready to attack its assailants when it was absolute.

The man was grateful for the patience he had learnt as his time as Alpha, without all that experience he would not have been prepared for what was to happen soon.

He could feel it between his toes, that tonight was going to be a battle of battles; between wolf and man, wolf and wolf, and brother against brother.

The man was glad that he's wolves mind link had been disconnected when he had gone AWOL and disowned his title to be free to leave Washington.

Another twig broke, and another, as he found himself surrounded by the many scents that he knew belonged to his brothers. Only time would tell what would happen next.

Instincts told him that he should flee as fast as he could, but his wolf wanted to tear apart whoever had disturbed his sleep, and had crept upon his territory. It had made sure to leave his scent where ever possible so it would prove to whoever would enter his territory that it had already been inhabited by him.

'_Sam we know you are awake' – Jake_

'_How dare you enter my mind' _I seethed at him, and I could see that Jacob's wolf had grown even bigger than it had been before, but it did nothing to scare my wolf away.

'_You are coming home with us Uley'_ – Jake

'_No fucken way Black. You took what is mine'_ I growled at him angrily.

'_You knew I didn't want any of this'_ he told me softly, always the fucken self-righteous diplomat.

'_Nobody here wants to hurt you Sam, especially Paul or Jared. We just want you back with us'_ – Jake

'_I'm not going to be one of your fucken minions doing your bidding Black'_

'_No one is expecting you to be'_

'_I want Alpha'_

'_If that's what it'll take to get you back healthy and back to normal'_

'_And my wolf wants its imprint'_

'_No fucken way' – _Jake's wolf growled in defiance, charging for us, my wolf instinctively began charging back.

'_Holly shit'_ – everyone


End file.
